


【威红】单曲循环

by YourMajestyFox



Series: 【擎蜂/威红】歌手与乐队AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Humanized, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 歌手au，碳基注意，乐队主唱威x乐队经理红，有肉渣。擎蜂彩蛋在最后。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: 【擎蜂/威红】歌手与乐队AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851580
Kudos: 5





	【威红】单曲循环

*BGM: [Running To The Edge Of The World](https://music.163.com/m/song?id=21256236) \- Marilyn Manson

“不可能？”威震天坐在高脚凳上，单脚踏着地面，一只手肘撑在身后的立式钢琴顶上。面前披着一头惹眼红色长发的瘦高男人抱着手臂，斜倚在门框上，紧盯着他。而银发男人不紧不慢地点了根烟，深吸一口，吐出的烟雾缓缓消散在堆满乐器的工作室里，“我告诉你什么不可能，红蜘蛛。想要阻止我——不可能。专辑曲目必须要改。”

红蜘蛛不气反笑，“你意识到距离发行日期只有一个月了么？重新制作母带，工厂打样，修改外包装设计，再批量生产，你疯了！？”

“是的，所以你得抓紧时间。”

“Fuck you, Megatron.”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地说。

“此时此地？可以。”

砰地一声，红蜘蛛摔门而去。

这不是威震天第一次提出无理要求了。红蜘蛛坐在自己堆满文件的办公桌后，眉头紧拧，气得几乎发抖。自从他偶然在卡隆酒吧看到“霸天虎”乐队的演出，并毛遂自荐地当上他们的经纪人之后，这样令他想要一枪崩了威震天的情况每隔一段时间就会出现。去他妈的，红蜘蛛想，要不是自己周旋于各种资源人脉之间，“霸天虎”怎么可能在短短几年内就从一个毫无影响力的地下乐队，摇身成为唱片销量榜上的常客？而那个狂妄自大不知廉耻、却又不得不让人承认极有才华的乐队领袖似乎从不这么觉得。威震天不仅认为乐队的功劳大部分都属于他自己，还仿佛热衷于变着法儿地用各种难题折磨他的经纪人。

更令红蜘蛛难以接受的事实是，他们还不仅仅是工作伙伴关系。威震天在床上与在工作中一样可恨，常常逼他用尖细沙哑的嗓音在情潮中乞求他的怜悯，或是乞求他给予更多。而他几次三番想要断了这毫无意义的肉体关系，却每次都败在威震天贴于自己耳畔呼出的烟草气息里。于是这样想着，红蜘蛛更生气了。他猛地拉开抽屉，抽出一沓厚厚的法律文书，啪地甩在桌面上——解约协议。

“嗯，逻辑上没有问题。但威震天与霸天虎乐队仍然保留所有权利。”

“我知道了。”红蜘蛛挂掉蓝牙耳机中与震荡波的通话，骨节分明的细长手指以极快的速度敲打着面前的笔记本电脑键盘，紧接着又拨通另一个号码，“喂，声波？威震天刚刚跟我说要临时改曲目，你们都他妈疯了？什么……迷乱和轰隆隆呢？行，行，我知道了。”

红蜘蛛扯掉耳机，强压着想要将桌面上的所有东西一口气扫到地上的冲动。突然，门开了。高大的短发男人叼着烟，大摇大摆地走了进来。红蜘蛛抄起手边的一本杂志，冲着那颗印在杂志上的银白色脑袋直直砸去。

威震天侧过身子，轻易躲掉红蜘蛛毫无效用的攻击。他走上前，一眼便瞥见放在桌角的解约协议。

“真是失望。这就是你的解决方式？”他眯起尖锐的眼睛，冲着那沓纸张扬了扬下巴。

“随你怎么说。我已经知道了，你擅自更改专辑曲目，要求增加一首歌，根本没有经过乐队成员的同意。”

“我是乐队领袖，当然我说了算。”

“是吗威震天？但我有权拒绝你。”

“那么我有权开除你——不是只有你想到了打电话给法律顾问，红蜘蛛。”威震天将手臂撑在桌面上，贴近红蜘蛛因怒气而紧绷的脸，一口烟雾轻轻呼在他的耳旁，“改曲目，或是签解约协议，自己选。”

在威震天一阵风似的离开办公室后，红蜘蛛坐在电脑前陷入沉思。理智告诉他至少应该先去听听威震天执意要加的那首歌到底如何，而情感告诉他，去他妈的，管它是什么鬼玩意，他只想赶紧将它发行出去。一首烂歌，还是该死的威震天写的烂歌，根本不值得搭上他的工作和大好前途。也许霸天虎乐队未来总有一天会被新人挤下去，或者在威震天的伟大领导下自行解散，但至少目前来说，这个乐队对他而言还有足够多的剩余价值。对，仅仅是为了利用霸天虎乐队而已，与威震天本人没有任何关系。所以，无论如何，他只需要让那首烂歌与乐队专辑同一天发行就可以了。红蜘蛛勾起唇角，重新戴上耳机，继续拨出一通又一通的电话。

“我说过改乐队专辑曲目不可能，”红蜘蛛仰躺在床上，接过威震天递过来的烟，轻抿一口，“但能以你个人名义小范围发行单曲。”他跳下床，随手披上一件浴袍，从放在一旁的随身背包里翻出一张样碟扔到威震天面前。狐狸样的紫色抽象图案作为专辑封面，“Megatron”与歌曲名则占据了最显然的位置。

仍靠在床头并同样裸着身子的银发男人拿起样碟打量着，扬起一边嘴角，“我知道你肯定能想到别的方法，红蜘蛛。只可惜，我原本还想让这首歌成为专辑主打——”

“别做梦了，这首根本与专辑风格完全不符。”红蜘蛛捻灭烟头，披着浴袍重新躺回到床上，胸前裸露出大片蜜色肌肤。

“哦？你听了？”威震天偏头看向他。

“废话，我是你的经纪人，你哪一首歌我没听过？”

事实上，这一首红蜘蛛只粗略听过一遍，因为他一想到这个让他过去两周忙碌到觉都没得睡的“罪魁祸首”，就恨不得把母版录音直接销毁。不过，确实对于霸天虎乐队一贯以来狂野躁动的金属曲风而言，威震天的这首单曲过于抒情了，但红蜘蛛却意外地还算喜欢。

“很好，”威震天将CD放入床头柜上的音响中，“那么你现在知道，我为什么必须要在5月20日发行这首歌了。”

“为了折磨我？”

威震天忽然翻身将他压在身下，贴着他发红的脸颊，“为了在这一天告诉世界，你是我的。”

红蜘蛛反应了一秒，接着忽然轻笑一声，沙哑嗓音随着清脆的吉他前奏传进威震天耳中，“Fuck you, Megatron.”

♫Remember when I took you up to the top of the hill, 

那时我带你登上山顶，

We had our knives drawn, 

拔出刀子，

They were as sharp as we were in love, 

它依然锋利而我们依然爱得深沉，

Together as one against all others, 

我们相爱面对一切，

Break all of their wings and make sure that it crashes，

斩断他们的翅膀，让他们崩溃，

We're running to the edge of the world, 

我们正向世界尽头不停奔跑，

I don’t know if the world will end today,

不知道这世界是否将在今天终结，

We don't seek death,we seek destruction. 

我们不需要死亡，我们渴望毁灭。♫

——————

“哇，Optimus，威震天这次突然发行的个人单曲很好听诶！”大黄蜂坐在沙发上，挂着有线耳机，冲着刚结束通告回到家中的擎天柱大声吼道。

“你好像很喜欢威震天，Bee。”擎天柱摘下口罩坐到金发男孩身边，挑起眉弓看着他。

“对呀……等等，呃，你是在吃醋吗？哈哈哈哈哈你放心啦，我最喜欢的只可能是你啊！”男孩说着让自己倒进擎天柱的怀里，还伸出手指戳了戳他紧绷的嘴角，“咦？？”

“怎么了？”

“你仔细听，”大黄蜂摘下一边耳机塞进擎天柱的一只耳朵里，重新播放歌曲的最后一段，“快结束时伴奏中好像有人说了句话……”

——————

“嘘，注意听。”威震天伸出宽大手掌捂住红蜘蛛的嘴，下身动作却一点儿都没慢下来。

“唔……”红蜘蛛沉沦于一波又一波快〇感中，艰难地分出一点点注意力，隐约听到音响中传出由威震天的独特嗓音念出的几个单词——

Be my only star.

END

——————

*霸天虎乐队成员：威震天（主唱&吉他），声波（伴唱&贝斯），迷乱（键盘），轰隆隆（架子鼓），红蜘蛛（经纪人），震荡波（法律顾问）

*威红的职业设定其实直接来自官方“宇宙大帝骑士团”乐队paro，孩婊还是会玩（x

*这个歌手au纯属自嗨hhhh，擎蜂同背景的是[这篇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444339)，另外恰好借用了日期梗，520快乐啦w


End file.
